Taxidermy Phobia/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: I found bruising on the back of the Victim's head. C.O.D. could possibly be Blunt Force Trauma. Al Robbins: I suspect the reason David couldn't get T.O.D. is because our victim might be missing his Liver. I noticed some stitching on the victim's torso. Greg Sanders: Remember Veronica Gilmore? Her liver was smashed into liver soup with a hockey stick. But if he was opened up, who knows what was put in him... Al Robbins: To be safe I think we should x-ray the Victim's Torso before I start poking around, we don't want to find any surprises. Analyze Letter Julie Finlay: I processed the Letter and found Prints that came back to a Jim Armentrout. Julie Finlay: And get this, he's the owner of the taxidermy studio that Watson managed. Julie Finlay: Unis are bringing him now. Let's ask him a few questions. Analyze Brick Morgan Brody: So this Brick is relatively new, brand new actually. D.B. Russell: What do you mean? Morgan Brody: I mean, there's no elements from this brick ever being outdoors. I think someone bought this at a store and brought it straight to the house. D.B. Russell: So you're saying someone bought a brick and threw it through Barney's window. Maybe they were trying to send a message. Morgan Brody: This might be a Note, but it's in pieces. Why don't you see if you can put it back together? Examine Boar Head Sara Sidle: Nice work! There must be over $100,000 worth of Jewelry & Cash here. Sara Sidle: But why was someone using this Boar's Head like their piggy bank? Let's check out the cash and jewels. Maybe we can find out who owned it. Analyze Jewelry & Money Sara Sidle: I went back through the taxidermy studio's records and I can confirm the Boar Head was Sold to the studio by Marlon Webb's wife. Sara Sidle: It gets better. The Webb's filed a Report last year for stolen Jewelry and Money valued at $150,000. The items were never recovered. Sara Sidle: Smells liike insurance Fraud to me. I think Mr. Webb has some explaining to do. Analyze Taxidermy Tool Roll Henry Andrews: Good news. Our victim's DNA is all over the Taxidermy Tools. The killer definitely used these tools to prep Barney's body. Henry Andrews: I also noticed a strange substance on the handle of one of the Chisels. Hodges should be able to figure out what it is. Examine Taxidermy Chisel David Hodges: The suvstance on the handle of the Chisel is made up of Cedar wood oil and a variety of herbal extracts. Simply put, beard oil. Examine Antlers Julie Finlay: Great work! Let's get there Treads to Hodges and see what he can tell us about them. Examine Threads David Hodges: The Threads you found are a woven Wool and Cotton blend. The kind of material used to make flannel shirts. David Hodges: I think the killer was wearing a flannel shirt when they hoisted the Body onto the Antlers. D.B. Russell: We'll be on the lookout for suspects wearing flannel. Meanwhile, take a closer look at the shop. See what else our killer lfet behind. Examine Tablet Register D.B. Russell: Nice work on hacking the Register password. It looks like the last customer in the taxidermy studio was a Marlon Webb. D.B. Russell: We should talk to Mr. Webb and find out if he knows anything. Examine Drawer Contents Greg Sanders: We're in luck. That Business Card you found belongs to our victim, Barney Watson. Greg Sanders: I traced the Phone Number back to a farm house in Henderson that's owned by Watson. Let's go check it out. Examine Victim's Torso Al Robbins: It looks like the Victim was Stuffed with foam and cotton rags. D.B. Russell: Treated, stuffed and mounted. So we're looking for some sort of sick taxidermist. Examine Mechanic's Toolbox Julie Finlay: Good eye! The Dog Tags you found in the tool box belong to Ray Holton. Holton just got out of Prison six months ago for Burglary. Julie Finlay: We should try to find out Holton's connection to the Victim. I'll have him brought in. D.B. Russell: Good thinnking. Let's find out how he's been spending his time as a free man. Meanwhile, Sara needs some help at the Taxidermy Studio... D.B. Russell: And when you get a chance, the victim's old truck is still at the farm house. Maybe you could find some evidence in there... Examine Shredded Note Morgan Brody: Good job! Unfortunately, the writing is too Faded to read. Let's see what we can do about that. Examine Faded Writing Morgan Brody: Wow! Whoever wrote this Note is nuts! "The Great Mother will no longer tolerate the murder and mutilation of her children! Your time is near!" Morgan Brody: Ok, that's creepy. Morgan Brody: It looks like there's a letter head with part of a Logo on it. Why don't you see if you can find a match? Examine Partial Logo Morgan Brody: Good Work! Morgan Brody: Isn't that the logo Ken Sullivan had on his t-shirt? Morgan Brody: We need to bring this guy in. Examine Broken Window Pane Julie Finlay: Great Work! The Prints you lifted off the Glass belong to none other than Marlon Webb. Brass already has him in custody. Let's go talk to him. Examine Wood Pieces D.B Russell: Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon. Henry ran the blood you found on the plan and it's a match to our Victim. D.B. Russell: There seems to be a faint pattern on the plank. Let's see if we can get a better look at that. Examine Reassembled Plank Sara Sidle: Good work! The killer has a size 9 shoe print. Category:Transcripts